


Working Things Out

by Captain_Lunar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glimmer isn't that atheltic, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lunar/pseuds/Captain_Lunar
Summary: Ever had a friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, or just a plain old significant other who was really into fitness, but you weren't? WELL Glimmer's finding out what that's like... Now if only she could just work things out.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Working Things Out

Working Things Out

She-Ra and all related characters belong to Mattel/Dreamworks

* * *

Glimmer had a problem... Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she was sweating like crazy, and to top it all off Adora was egging her on. Now if this was at night, in their bedroom, and in her satin sheets... This would be more than fine. The problem, however, was that it was a little past noon, it was ninety degrees outside, and Adora had her doing push ups with her. They were both wearing matching purple and white tank top/track shorts ensembles.

"Come on Glimmer, just a few more!" Adora said, now on her one hundredth push up, and still going strong, while Glimmer was just on her... tenth.

When Glimmer and Adora started dating, the princess turned queen knew the former Horde soldier was fit as can be. It was admittedly one of the first things she noticed about her, and if she was honest with herself was a deciding factor in establishing her crush on her. However with the war going on, and all the missions, their downtime was simply spent relaxing in one way or the other. A nice meal, a good book, the odd play or two, a board game, and as the relationship got more intimate... More intimate affairs behind closed doors transpired. Now with the war over however, and both engaged... Well... Glimmer was learning just how Adora stayed so fit... And frankly she was wishing the war was still on right now.

"And one hundred and twenty! Woo!" Adora exclaimed as she hopped up, swinging her arms back and forth to work the soreness out, looking down at glimmer who just collapsed on her fifteenth push up.

"Don't worry, it gets easier! A nice jog's going to get that soreness out! Let's go!" Adora said as she began running in place as Glimmer just laid on the ground, face first in the grass.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean I'm fine if you..." Adora said as Glimmer immediately rolled over on her back, smiling as best she could.

"No, no, no, no! Just uh... Feeling too much of the burn... Yeah just... Just need some water." Glimmer said, getting up and heading over to get her water bottle. She honestly was ready to call it quits, but Adora wanted to work out with her as quality time and, well by the Goddess Tee-La on high, she was going to do it. Adora never actually asked much, if anything really, from Glimmer outside of time. Glimmer as queen though always had to have Adora show up for parties, political functions, and honestly she felt rather guilty that this was the extent Adora asked of her.

"Ready?" Adora asked, jogging up as Glimmer took a deep breath, smiling as best she could.

"As I'll ever be!"

* * *

"Just let me die..." Glimmer said as she laid on a couch in her and Adora's living room, staring up at the ceiling and panting heavily. A light jog for Adora, turned out to be five miles... To be fair she cheated and teleported a few times when Adora wasn't looking. Adora had to go deal with a bandit problem near the outskirts of Bright Moon that was relayed to them on their way back by Bow, who also went with her. This, thankfully, meant Glimmer could just get some much needed rest. However before she could completely give way to said much needed rest, the door to the living room opened.

"Hey Adora, you here?" A familiar voice called. Catra was here... Wonderful. While their relationship had indeed improved exceedingly well, to the point both considered each other friends they could each talk to about well, pretty much anything... The fact Catra still got a high off pushing people's buttons, made Glimmer groan.

"Oh hey Sparkles." Catra said, looming over Glimmer as she took note of the sweat, the exercise clothes, and well the overall panting.

"Not... One... Word... Catra." The Queen of Bright Moon seethed out as the magicat just started chuckling, as she pushed Glimmer's feet off one side of the couch and sat down, making her lay lopsided. Glimmer was so tired she didn't even bother moving since any position, as long as it meant total stillness, was preferable to whatever comfortableness she was experiencing.

"Can't you go bother Scorpia?" Glimmer asked as Catra rolled her eyes.

"Would, but she's busy with the other princesses doing something for that coronation thing. I love her, want to marry her, I'll be there when it's time, but I'm not getting involved in all that boring stuff." Catra said as she leaned back on the couch.

"So, gathering from how you're just abounding with energy right now, you've experienced first hand a Horde work out routine." The magicat asked as Glimmer gave a long and drawn out groan.

"You know it's not that bad right? Scorpia and I do it all the time together, makes for really good shower time if you know what I..." Catra said, but was cut off by Glimmer just sliding to the floor, and grabbing her tail which had the effect of yanking it hard enough to elicit a yowl from the magicat.

"Not. Sorry." Glimmer said as she just laid on the floor. Catra glared, rubbing her tail, but sighed at the sight of her friend's forlorn disposition.

"Look, why don't you just I dunno, TELL Adora you're not up for this?" Catra asked as Glimmer rolled over and tried to pick herself up... But couldn't find the energy. Catra, sighed once as she took pity on her, picked her up and put her back on the couch, sitting up right.

"I can't do that! She never asks for anything, but well... Me. On the other hand, I'm always dragging her to political meetings, and parties, and... I'm always asking stuff from her." Glimmer said as Catra nodded.

"So your basic plan is to let guilt over asking her to come to political meetings and parties, which if she's going to be a future co-queen she's gonna need experience with anyway, force you to not speak up and let her know she's running you ragged, while you basically just end up a chronically tired mess... Yeah. Great plan there." Catra said, patting Glimmer on the thigh.

"So is Adora here or not?" Catra asked as Glimmer shook her head, telling her where she was.

"Oh, well tell her I stopped by." Catra said as she stood up and began to leave... But paused and looked back at Glimmer.

"And at least try to tell her, drop hints even? Ya know Adora's gonna feel just awful if she ends up destroying you BEFORE the honeymoon, if you know what I..." Catra was cut off by a pillow flung at her head.

* * *

It was later that night, Adora and Bow had returned a couple of hours after Catra left the bandits hastily dealt with once they found their hide out. Adora was in bed, laying next to Glimmer, who read a book. Adora only feigned at reading along, just content to stroke her fiance's hair and hold her close. Suddenly Adora broke the peaceful silence.

"Oh, before I forget, I signed us up for a couples triathlon for next month." Adora said... As Glimmer felt her stomach twist into a knot.

"O-oh?" Glimmer mustered out as Adora snuggled a bit closer to her, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I was a little worried about it, but since you did so well on our jog today I figured we can get you into shape for it in no time! Plus it'll be fun, Mermista and Sea Hawk are doing it, Catra and Scorpia too, Perfuma and..." Adora rattled off all their friends that will be competing, as Glimmer just started to feel like a panic attack was coming on.


End file.
